


Darling i'll always be there for you

by never_good_stories (Daisy7795)



Series: "Don't push me away" [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has autism, Autism, M/M, Malec, Mundane Magnus Bane/Mundane Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy7795/pseuds/never_good_stories
Summary: Alec deals with autism after a long day of stress he has enough. But Magnus is always there to help him.





	Darling i'll always be there for you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know anything about autism so if anything is wrong I'm sorry. I'll try harder on writing stories about Malec.

Alec was autistic since he was a little boy, both of his parents were worried since he turned 3 years old. He never looked in their eyes, he didn't smile or reacted to his name beign metioned, hated beign touched or cuddled prefering sitting far away by himself and playing.

Ever since then Alec needed to be looked for. It wasn't that he couldn't take care of himself, no, he could but having anxiety and panic attacks didn't helped with his seizures. Both his parents were taught how to take care of him during them and both his siblings after they saw his first seizure.

When Alec turned 18 his parents decided to hire Magnus Bane, a nurse that would be with Alec everyday when they would go to work. Magnus was helping Alec with his pronunciation, his anxiety and seizures. Ever since Alec first met Magnus he liked him, he liked the way he looked with his painted fingernails, makeup and all that glitter around his eyes and on his clothes.

It was a normal day, well it was normal for Magnus. He woke up around 9 a.m. and made breakfast, then he fed Chairman Meow and cleaned his house. Around noon he heade to Alec's house like he usually did, he unlocked the door with his keys that were given to him when he first started working with Alec, and started making something to eat for Alec knowing he never ate at school. At 1 p.m. he could hear the front door opening signalizing that Alec was home, he headed to welcome him but Alec was already bolting upstairs to his room and soundly slamming the door.

Magnus knew that in those situations he should never leave Alec alone by himself because the boy could hurt himself or have a seizure and he didn't wanted him to end up in hospital. He calmly walked upstairs and knocked on the door, when he heard no response he opened the door and saw his poor Alexander repeatedly hitting his head with his fist, Magnus ran up to him and as calmly as he could he asked him "Alexander, darling can i touch you?" Alec slowly nodded his head and Magnus took the arm that was hitting his head and held it in both his hands. Magnus started to run his hand up and down Alec's forearm and his back, after few minutes he hugged Alec and held him in his arms while the boy was sobbing and shaking.

After almost an hour Alec finnaly calmed down and stopped shaking, Magnus was rocking him from side to side whispering soothing words to his ear. After few minutes the boy was quietly asleep in his arms, Magnus picked him up and layed him on the bed, kissed his forehead and walked out of the room thanking god that Alec didn't have a seizure.

Sometimes it was hard dealing with Alec with the boy constantly beating himself or even biting just to somehow calm himself but Magnus was always there and he will be there just to calm him down.

The best thing is that after a day like that after waking and feeding Alec, Magnus would make tea and snuggle with Alec on the couch watching some movies.

Alec enjoyed moments like that because he felt safe with Magnus. And Magnus enjoyed moments like that because he somehow fell in love with this boy.

Soon they both will realise that they fell in love with eachother and will start their journey together.


End file.
